Mune no Oku no Vermillion
Mune no Oku no Vermillion (胸の奥のVermillion; Vermillion of the Heart) is Fragrant Drive’s first major single. It was released on March 27, 2019 in two editions: Type-A and Type-B. It is the March 2019 ending theme song for TBS's Arita Generation. Tracklist Type-A #Mune no Oku no Vermillion #Magnet #Pump It Up (パピナ) #Mune no Oku no Vermillion (Instrumental) #Magnet (Instrumental) #Papina (Instrumental) Type-B #Mune no Oku no Vermillion #Magnet #Melt #Mune no Oku no Vermillion (Instrumental) #Magnet (Instrumental) #Melt (Instrumental) Featured Members *Itabashi Kana (debut) *Ihara Kanami (debut) *Katagiri Miho (debut) *Katou Marin (debut) *Hayama Yuzu (debut) *Nishioka Rena (debut) Single Information Mune no Oku no Vermillion * Lyrics: Sean Sheller * Composition: kiyo * Arrangement: kiyo & Kaizuka Shotaro * Choreographer: B.M.H Magnet * Lyrics: Sean Sheller * Composition & Arrangement: Ayame * Choreographer: B.M.H Pump It Up * Lyrics: Sean Sheller * Composition & Arrangement: Kushita Mine * Choreographer: B.M.H Melt * Lyrics: Sean Sheller * Composition & Arrangement: Murayama Shiberiusu Tatsuhiko * Choreographer: B.M.H Concert Performances Mune no Oku no Vermillion * Seven Seeds Vol.60 * Seven Seeds ~FD Nengashiki~ * Seven Seeds Vol.61 * Seven Seeds Vol.62 * Seven Seeds Vol.63 * Seven Seeds Vol.67 ~Hinamatsuri SP~ * LTG Blooming Session in March * Fragrant Drive 1st One Man Live ~Mune no Oku no Vermillion~ * Seven Seeds Vol.72 * Seven Seeds Vol.73 ~Reiwa SP~ * Seven Seeds Vol.74 * Seven Seeds Vol.77 * Tokyo Idol Gekijou Advance Fragrant Drive Kouen * Furadora Soukoukai ~Musensai 2019 Natsu~ * Seven Seeds Vol.80 ~Yukata SP~ * Seven Seeds Vol.81 * Seven Seeds SP feat. OBP Magnet * Seven Seeds Vol.62 * Seven Seeds Vol.63 * Seven Seeds Vol.67 ~Hinamatsuri SP~ * LTG Blooming Session in March * Fragrant Drive 1st One Man Live ~Mune no Oku no Vermillion~ * Seven Seeds Vol.72 * Seven Seeds Vol.73 ~Reiwa SP~ * Seven Seeds Vol.74 * Tokyo Idol Gekijou Advance Fragrant Drive Kouen * Furadora Soukoukai ~Musensai 2019 Natsu~ * Seven Seeds Vol.80 ~Yukata SP~ Pump It Up * Seven Seeds Vol.67 ~Hinamatsuri SP~ * LTG Blooming Session in March * Fragrant Drive 1st One Man Live ~Mune no Oku no Vermillion~ * Seven Seeds Vol.73 ~Reiwa SP~ * Seven Seeds Vol.74 * Tokyo Idol Gekijou Advance Fragrant Drive Kouen * Seven Seeds Vol.80 ~Yukata SP~ * Seven Seeds Vol.81 Melt * LTG Blooming Session in March * Fragrant Drive 1st One Man Live ~Mune no Oku no Vermillion~ * Seven Seeds Vol.72 * Seven Seeds Vol.73 ~Reiwa SP~ * Seven Seeds Vol.74 * Seven Seeds Vol.77 * Tokyo Idol Gekijou Advance Fragrant Drive Kouen * Seven Seeds SP feat. OBP Chart Positions Oricon Chart Positions ;Daily and Weekly Rankings '''Total Reported Sales: '''4,364 Other Chart Positions Trivia * It was announced during the LTG Blooming Session in December ~Bounekai SP~ concert.https://twitter.com/FD_LTG/status/1078929825572634624 (in Japanese). Official Fragrant Drive Twitter. 2018-12-29. * Sakashita Miyabi was supposed to be on the single but resigned before it released. External Links * Official Announcement * Discography: Type-A, Type-B. References Category:Fragrant Drive Singles Category:2019 Singles Category:Fragrant Drive Release Events Category:6 Members-Lineup